Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Juniper Lee's Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystalling is an upcoming crossover to be made by Megan Stone, Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians and Team Berk are introduced to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's baby foal Flurry Heart, while Twilight Sparkle gives Starlight Glimmer her first friendship lesson. At the same time, the Justice Guardians reunite with Juniper Lee and her team, The Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew, who meets Team Berk for the first time. Trivia *Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, King Mickey Mouse, Les Dragonheart, Patty Dragonheart, Marci Dragonheart, Patrick Dragonheart, Mellissa Dragonheart, Weebo, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beste, Ono, Timon, Pumbaa will guest star in this. *This marks the debut of Princess Flurry Heart. *This takes place after the NEW Adventures of Juniper Lee episode Enter The Justice Guardians, since Jaden, Jeffrey and their team already know Juniper Lee and her team. *Pinky and the Brain will make cameos in this Adventure. *Weebo will become a full-time Justice Guardian at the end. Starlight Glimmer will also guest star in some future Adventures. *END CREDITS SONG: Family (from James and the Giant Peach) Scenes Baby Gifts *Rainbow Dash: *notices something next to AppleJack* Ummm... AppleJack? What is that? *AppleJack: *smiles* Oh. Just a little something for the young'un. *removes the cloth to reveal a wooden baby cradle* *Jeffrey: Oh, wow! *Alexis: *smiles* What a lovely gift, AppleJack. *Xion: *smiles* Aww. *AppleJack: *smiles* Made from genuine Sweet Apple Acres apple trees. We make 'em for all the Apples, and anypony related to Twilight is practically family. *Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it's okay. But it's no Cloudsdale mobile! *shows a baby mobile* Bam! *Goofy: Aww! *Rapunzel: *Smiles* That's so creative, Rainbow. I like it! *Nick Wilde: Not bad actually. *Hiccup: Great. *AppleJack: Well, a mobile is real nice... as long as you have somethin' to lay in so you can look at it. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she relaxes on Alexis' lap* *Rarity: And a fetching blanket to keep you warm. *puts a blanket in the cradle* * *Hiccup: *turns around in the corner and grabs out his Dragon doll that valka gave it to him when he was a baby and signs* *Anna: You're really gonna give that to the baby, Hiccup? *Hiccup: What? *hides it back in his armor* What gift? *Amethyst: hey, what you got Hiccup? *Hiccup: Nothing. *Pearl: I saw that, Hiccup. *Hiccup: no, You See nothing *Garnet: Well, What do you say we should investigate In his armor Gems? *Donald: Come on, Hiccup! Show us! *Hiccup: Wait Guys, Wait, Wait! *The gems Pile On Him* *Amethyst: Show Us Hiccup! *Grabs something* I Got it! *Shows Hiccup's Pants And Underwear* * (All Teams Groans in Disgust) * Pearl: Amethyst. Quit humiliating Hiccup. * Pinky and the Brain at the Crystal Empire *(Unknown to everyone, two white colored mice sneak out of the train) * Meeting Flurry Heart * Shining Armor: Before we go in, I should probably tell you. Seeing the baby might be a bit of a shock. * Twilight Sparkle: Come on, big brother. I met babies before. I expect meeting this one won't be any different. * Jaden: *smiles* Yeah. Honestly, what could be so shocking about a baby? *(Everyone enters the room and sees the baby for first time. But to their surprise, she gets out of the blanket she was wrapped in, showing her and wings!) * Broken Crystal Heart *B.E.N.: Oh no!!! Without the Crystal Heart, King Sombra might come back!!! I don't know if I can stand to face him again!!! That was a scary experience and I-!!! *(The panic causes sparks to fly out of his head) *B.E.N.: *screams* Panic overload!!!! Critical system failure!!! Reboot!!! REBOOT!!!!! REBOOT!!!!!! *Xion: *slaps B.E.N.* *B.E.N.: AH!!! ....... What just happened? *Jeffrey: You panicked. *She-Ra: You need to stay calm. Panicking won't solve anything. *Jesse: And King Sombra is not coming back. He's beyond dead. *Pumbaa: I hope you're right. *Snotlout: oh great, this is just great, she cried and broke the Crystal heart, and the Snow storm is coming back and we're all doomed! *Meowth: Don't make me come over there, Snotlout! *Snotlout: who called you meowth?! *Tammy: Steven! Try to fix it like you did with Lapis' gem!! *Steven: well, I could. but, last time it doesn't work that way. *Snotlout: Perfect! Just Perfect! *Snowflake: You've gotta at least try, Steven!! There's a chance it might!! *Steven: well, I can try. *Patch: Go for it. What have we got to lose? *Steven: *licks his hands and tried to heal the Crystal Heart, but nothing happens* it didn't work. *Hiccup: What? That's impossible! I thought you said you can heal anyone! *Steven: Well, I did with Lapis, But not this. *Snotlout: Well, great. Just Great. *Twilight: There must be a spell that can restore the Crystal Heart. *Heffer: Well, how are we going to find it? *Jeffrey: Oh, boy... *Princess Cadence: The library here at the castle is nearly as extensive as the one in Canterlot. There's a good chance we can find something there! *Astrid: Then what are we waiting for? come on! Catching Flurry Heart *Baby Flurry Heart: *playfully flies around in the library* *Shining Armor: *chases after her* Young filly!!! Come back here!!! *Tammy: *chases after her* Slow down already!!! *DJ: *chases after her* And i thought Lily was fast!! *(The cubs don't pay attention and they accidentally run into each other) *Tammy: *moans* *DJ: *rubs his head* Sorry... *Tammy: *rubs her head* This library needs a traffic light... *Heffer: Don't Worry! We'll catch her! *Filburt: Leave it to us! *Then both trying to get Flurry Heart, but she's in front of them and they both run away* *Heffer: Ah! Never Mind!! *Flurry Heart flies past Heffer* WHOA!!!!!! *Pinkie Pie: *bounces after Flurry Heart* Come to your Auntie Pinkie Pie!!! *Snotlout: you'll try to catch a Baby that doesn't listen to you! *Meowth: Like you're doing any better!! *Astrid: Come on guys! Grab the baby! *Fix-it Felix: We're trying as fast as we can! *Jaden: *searching through books* Just keep her under control 'til we find something to fix the Crystal Heart!!! *Rocko: We're trying, but The flying horsey loves to Levitate! *Midna: *chases after Flurry Heart* She's certainly a royal bundle of energy! *Alexis: *searching through the books* Found anything yet?! *Hiccup: Nothing Yet! *Jeffrey: *searching through the books* Keep looking! *Twilight: *searching through books* "Bridle Buck's Boat Chants"! "Hayhoofs' Intonements"! "Mystic Maps and Mazes"! *Jaden: *searching through books* "Of Mice and Men". No! "Dorian Gray". No! "Measle and the Wrathmonk" Hmmmmmmmmm... Maybe later. *Jeffrey: *searching through books* "Alice in Wonderland". "Tom Sawyer". Why are these books in this section anyway? *Steven: *Looking* "The Jungle Book"? Didn't that made that movie long time ago? *Astrid: Walt Never liked that version cause it was Dark, he made his Own. Keep looking. *Alexis: *searching* "Flowers for Algernon". No! "The Great Gatsby". Seriously?! "Guardians of Ga'Hoole"?! What's this doing here?! *Steven: *looking* The Encyclopedia about Reproduction kids"? what's this about? *about to open the book but Hiccup closes and threw it away* *Hiccup: Don't read it. it's properly best if you'll get older *Paula: Come on guys! it's gotta be here somewhere! *(Meanwhile, the cubs and the Lion Guard are trying to get Flurry Heart) *Bunga: Come on, kid! Get back here!! *Fuli: I'll catch her!!! Huwezi!!! *uses her super speed to catch up with Flurry Heart* *DJ: *using his super speed* I got your back!! *(Baby Flurry Heart kept flying away) *Fuli: *smirks as she speeds up* I've got you now!!! *Baby Flurry Heart: *teleports again* *Fuli: HEY!!!! *DJ: Whoa!! *(Both of them run into a wall) *Fuli: *moans* We need to put a leash on her... *DJ: Be patient with her. She just thinks we're playing with her. *Bunga: *catches up to them* Well, if this WAS a game, we're definitely losing. *Twilight: *to Cadence* Anything up there?! *Princess Cadence: *searching through books* Not yet!! I'm not even sure how these are organized!! *Jeffrey: *searching though some books* We'll find something. Keep looking. *Baby Flurry Heart: *teleports on a shelf right in front of her mom* *Princess Cadence: *smiles and slowly reaches for her daughter* *Jeffrey: Huh? *Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles* ...!! *about to sneeze* *Beetles: Oh no! Not again!!! *ducks* *Weebo: *shows Woody saying "Get down!" on her screen* *Baby Flurry Heart: *sneezes and a beam of magic is shot from her horn again* *DJ: Yikes! *Raj: AHHHH!!!!! *Timon: Whoa! *Baby Flurry Heart: *teleports again and reappears around Twilight* *Barfbelch: *Tries to catch her* *Jeffrey: Easy now... *Baby Flurry Heart: *flies around the desk Twilight is sitting at and coos playfully* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *Snowflake: *chases after her* *Baby Lily: *chases after her too* *Meatlug: *Chasing Flurry Heart* *Serenity: Careful with her! She's only an infant! *Timon: How do we catch her?! *Bartok: She seems to have a very bad habit of teleporting around. *Hookfang: *Tries to catch her with his mouth but she teleports* *Xion: *to Hookfang* Careful, Hookfang! Epilogue * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures Series Category:Megan Stone Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes